


How Much?

by BrieflyMaximumPrincess



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Sex, Blow Job, Hooker Lucifer, Lucifer will do anything for money, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shy Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-07 22:00:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7731352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrieflyMaximumPrincess/pseuds/BrieflyMaximumPrincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucifer was one of this guys all the schools have. The rebellious kid everyone feared but also liked. Rumors said he could have you anything for money from answers to tests to come, to booze, cigarettes, drugs or even himself if you had enough money to offer.</p><p>Sam wasn’t sure that last one was true but the other traffics surely were. He had a huge crush on Lucifer since years now. He was leaving for Stanford University in a few months. He may never see him again and Sam didn’t have the courage to ask him out. So he counted on the rumors to be true.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Much?

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my main language. I apologize for the numerous typos and mistakes you will find.

Lucifer was one of this guys all the schools have. The rebellious kid everyone feared but also liked. Always dressed in black, jeans tight in all the right places, leather jacket, army boots, piercings and spiky blond hair. Rumors said Lucifer could have you anything for money from answers to tests to come, to booze, cigarettes, drugs or even himself if you had enough money to offer.

Sam wasn’t sure that last one was true. The other traffics surely were, so maybe. He counted on it because today was the day or never. Sam had a huge crush on Lucifer since years now. He was leaving for Stanford University in a few months. He may never see him again and Sam didn’t have the courage to ask him out. Lucifer would have laugh to his face anyway. Sam was just another cliché every schools have. The nerd always the nose in a book. Lore book to add to the irony. Lucifer never needed his big brother to protect him from the bullies, him.

Today, Dean and his father will come back home late, it was the day or never. Sam was nervous. He spied on Lucifer comings and goings all the day, but he was never alone. No way Sam could ask for this in front of other people. If he had to take a punch from Lucifer, which was more than likely to arrive, he didn’t need spectators.

Sam took his chance after the end of classes. There was activities all around them, kids going to clubs or heading home. Lucifer was in his usual spot, smoking. Sam saw him say goodbye to his friends. Here was his chance, he had to take it. Sam readjusted his bag on his shoulder and went to see him. Lucifer spotted him in the crowd of people, his piercing blue eyes on him. Sam’s heart started to pound in his chest so fast, he may faint before he arrived at Lucifer’s level.

“Hey, Sam. What’s up?”

Lucifer knew what his name was.

“Hi. I heard that you can provide people some things."  
"Maybe”. Lucifer said in low voice. “What do you need?"  
"It’s not really a thing. It’s… Rumors say that you…"  
"Not all rumors are true, Sam. What is this one saying?” Lucifer asked with a tired sigh.

The moment of truth.

“Hum… That you can help a guy to get experience in some specific purviews?"  
"Oh… I see.” Lucifer said after he stared blankly for the most terrifying second of Sam’s life. He looked at him from head to toe, judging him. “When?"  
"Today?"  
"The back of the school is quiet enough in the afternoon. Nobody goes there after the classes end."  
"My brother and my father will not be home before late tonight. I thought maybe it would be a good place."  
"Lead the way, Sam.”

That was it. Sam asked and Lucifer agreed to follow him home. It wasn’t so difficult. Nothing to lose his sleep for like the past week. He was bringing Lucifer home to have sex. He was gonna make it.

When they entered his house, Sam was relieved that neither his dad or his brother were here. Sure they said they wouldn’t be, but when was Sam this lucky in life? He brought Lucifer upstairs in his room. They hadn’t talk much since school. When Sam turned to face him, after he closed his bedroom’s door conscientiously, he saw Lucifer look around him. At this moment, Sam was very self conscious about his room’s decor. He should have take the monsters and demons representations off his walls this morning. Lucifer must thought he was a freak.

“Nice.” Lucifer said in an appreciative voice. “So, now back to work. Sam I have to ask before. Are you a virgin?”

Sam blushed so hard and looked at his feet it wasn’t necessary to confirmed with words. But Lucifer made no comment.

“Okay. And what exactly, do you want to do?”

To be honest, Sam had many fantasies implying Lucifer, but he never thought of what they could be doing if his plan worked. Which it did. And Now Sam didn’t know what to do next.

“It could help me if you say how you want it.”

Again Sam wasn’t able to answer. It was like he had lost all the capacity to speak.

“You know, I can still leave if you’re not sure anymore.” Lucifer said showing the door in empathy.  
“No, don’t go. I’m sure about… That. It’s just. I haven’t plan that part and now I…"  
"It’s all right. I’m gonna take care of you. Just relax and I will do the rest.”

Lucifer turned his back to Sam a minute, to search something in his backpack. When he came closer to him, Sam could see it was condoms and lube. Things were about to became serious now. Sam tensed and took a step back before being stopped by his desk. Lucifer entered his personal space for the first time. Sam could feel his breath on him as he deposed what he had in hands on his desk just behind him.

“Here? If you are comfortable, it will work. As you wish”.

Lucifer took off his shirt, revealing pale skin. Sam’s pants went considerably tighter. Lucifer made Sam’s plaid shirt slid off his shoulders. He smiled when an oversized purple shirt with a dog on it appeared under. He patiently took it off too and whistled.

“Who could have guess all this was hiding under all those layers.”

All this what? Sam wasn’t broad like Lucifer. Despite all his attempts to gain weight, he was still all lanky limbs.

Lucifer’s hands busied themselves in Sam’s pants, unbuttoning and unzipping them. He pressed a hand on his covered erection. Sam couldn’t repressed a moan. It was the first time someone touched him this way. And this someone was Lucifer, his fantasy. Lucifer hooked his fingers on Sam’s underwear and searched his eyes for a last silent agreement Sam gave more than willingly.

Slowly, Lucifer slid them to Sam’s ankles, kneeling before him. “My my” he appreciated. At least Sam hadn’t to be ashamed of this part of himself. He knew his size was impressive. That didn’t stop Lucifer for a second. He cupped Sam’s length in his hand and stroke him one, two, three times before he took him in his mouth.

Sam had to grab the desk behind him. It had nothing in common with masturbation. Lucifer’s mouth was warm and wet and totally overwhelming. Sam quickly turned into a mess of gasps and moans. He could barely notice Lucifer taking the lube beside him. Sam knew he should worry a little for the next step, but he couldn’t. Lost in sensations, his brain refused to focus on something else. It was when Lucifer stopped the blow job to breath and then eagerly took Sam back in his mouth that he looked at him for the first time since the beginning. He had shove his pants away too, and was rocking his hips in rhythm with his mouth, opening himself for what will come after. So that was what he had in mind, Sam figured he thought it would be the other way around, but he had no complaint to make.

Except that Lucifer had stopped and wasn’t sucking him anymore. Sam whined to the lack of friction. Lucifer smirked. “Yeah, I know, I know. But safety first, Sam.” He said as he stood up and took a condom. He ripped the foil and get Sam ready for the next step. Lucifer flipped them so he was between the desk and Sam on his back. He guided him to his entrance. “Easy, easy”. Sam did all he could to focus and do as Lucifer told him, but he felt like he could lose it any minute now. He should stop. It was too much for Lucifer to take. Sam knew he should have say something, but Lucifer was all breaths and moans as he buried himself in him and Sam couldn’t stop. When he was finally flushed against his back, Lucifer was shivering bad. “Do something. Move!” Lucifer ordered. So Sam did. He tried to instaure a pace, but it was all messy. His pleasure was building and building low in his stomach. Lucifer cried and moaned loud at each thrusts like… A whore.

“You don’t have to."  
"Wh… What?"  
"You don’t have to pretend to please me, you know.”

Maybe Lucifer understood, maybe it wasn’t fake after all. Sam saw him bite his lower lip and shut his eyes tight in attempt to muffle his cries. Sam enlaced an arm around his shoulders and turned his head to kiss him. Lucifer opened his mouth immediately to allow Sam’s tongue in. They kissed sloppy and wet until Lucifer turned his head to face the desk again. Forgetting to be silent, he screamed Sam’s name and crashed on it, throwing what was here to the ground. Sam tumbled over the edge. He felt waves of pleasure submerge him as he slowed down. Sam lowered his head to Lucifer’s back, breathing hard in his scent. They stay like that for a moment, Sam trying to recover his breath as he came down from his climax.

Lucifer stood up, Sam still on his back. He tried to reach for him from behind.

“Are you alright, Sam?"  
"Yes”. He hummed.

He knew it was over and he had to let Lucifer go now but he would have given anything to stay enlaced with him a little more. Reality kicked him in the guts. Lucifer wasn’t his lover. He just did it because Sam offered him money. Sam let him go. Lucifer whined at the lost but he didn’t face Sam. He just put his clothes back on without a look for him. Sam noticed, Lucifer apparently went commando under his pants.

“You know Sam, from all the people at school, I never thought I would have you this way. It’s not fair.”

Was it sadness in Lucifer’s voice?

“Fuck, I should have wear a condom too. Sorry for the mess on your desk.” Lucifer looked at Sam above his shoulder. He winked at him and grinned. “See you at school tomorrow”.

And then Lucifer was gone, letting Sam alone on his bed.

It was humiliating, Sam thought. He had to do it but it was so degrading and embarrassing. The morning after, Sam had to search for Lucifer before the first class. He couldn’t make it last longer. After that detail, all would be over and maybe Sam could make his brain to rest and stop turning all sort of crazy thoughts in his head. He finally found him. He was alone, thank God.

“Lucifer.” He called.  
“Hey Sam."  
"You forgot your money, yesterday.”

That was the most embarrassing thing Sam had to do. Lucifer stared at him with his beautiful blue eyes and put a hand on the one of Sam’s holding bills.

“You don't have to pay me, Sam. Not you.” Lucifer whispered as he leaned further and kissed Sam on the lips gently.

The bell rang and Lucifer flew. It was certainly the first time Lucifer arrived this early for the first class of the morning but he was so nervous of Sam’s reaction to the kiss, he couldn’t bear it. He spent all the hour gazing by the window, daydreaming. The teacher had long learned to not disturb him by now. When the bell rang again, Lucifer took his backpack and aimed for the exit like the others. But when he noticed Sam at the door he stopped. For the first time in his life, he didn’t know what to do anymore. They stayed like that for a moment, watching each other in silence. Nobody seemed to have class in the room they were and all the noises around them faded as the next class begun.

“You are going to be late.” Lucifer finally said.  
“Who cares?” Sam answered as he entered the classroom and aimed straight to Lucifer.

Sam threw all his fears and hesitations by the window. This was more important than everything else. He cupped Lucifer’s head in his hands and kissed him. Lucifer let his backpack fell on the floor and put his arms around Sam, hugging him tight and kissing him back like his life depended on it.


End file.
